


Time Traveler

by almosthello



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthello/pseuds/almosthello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic. This was part of an old prompt-me thing on tumblr. The main idea is kinda creepy but it's part of the prompt.
> 
> Also please excuse errors! It's unbetaed and English is not my first language. :(

Time jumped forward. He felt as if it was yesterday when he first saw him; a little baby in blue sleeping in his mother's arms, yet here he was now standing, in front of a little boy still in blue, eyes curiously peeking from the safety of his father's back.

"Hello, little one, what's your name?"

A timid shake of hand. "C-Ciel."

He jumped again and found him in the corner of a small hospital room just a little walk out of town. He doesn't talk much nor shy away like the last time he saw him, and his small body bore countless of marks and everything that should make anyone cringe in disgust, but something in his eyes told Sebastian that the young boy in his twelfth year was the same lovely boy whom he had shook hands with days ago.

"They burnt everything down. I'll avenge if I must."

Sebastian found the idea too dark for such bright little sunshine, and so he jumped back and did what he could. The boy's parents still ended up dead, but at least there was no revenge to be paid. The young twelve had smiled at him during the funeral, and he too smiled in return.

And Sebastian jumped and jumped, because that's the only logical thing to do for him. He landed at Ciel's 17th birthday party, a cake in one hand and a promise to come visit again in the other. He landed when Ciel's 21, wine wrapped in a paper bag as he teased him how he's finally legal to drink. He landed at Ciel's graduation, first day of job, everything–

"Are you a time traveler?"

The question didn't make a big impact as he expected to, and Sebastian ignored it–deciding instead to keep his focus on his hands and the lithe body beneath him. His smirk widened as the owner of the body began to thrash and squirm and call for his name on repeat, the question long forgotten.

"Seb–Sebastian–"

He landed on Ciel's wedding day. He knew the woman, and more than half of the guests would greet him hello if he wanted to, but he waited outside the church area as a stranger; close enough to see him in that dazzling white but far enough for anyone to notice.

And Sebastian jumped and jumped. He jumped through Ciel's birthdays, he jumped through the time when Ciel was promoted, he jumped through the time when he was a father, he jumped through the time when he was mourning for his belated wife, he jumped and jumped–

"You are a time traveler, aren't you?" He'd recognized those eyes anywhere. Even when they shone dull and almost out of life, he still does.

Ciel chuckled loudly–as loud as a 76 year old could, "I knew it. I just knew it." His wrinkled hand reached to his, and the difference between them couldn't be any more pronounced. "You never changed. From the first time when father introduced me to you..."

Sebastian waited, but the continuation never came. His eyes glanced over Ciel, the old man who lied in the old hospital bed beside him. He had a smile on his face; one satisfied smile as if he had finished everything–as if he had figured the last riddle in his life, and Sebastian wondered if he had been waiting for him. If he was the last thing on his list before he finally could rest in peace.

He counted to three and wondered if he did a mistake. Wondered if he should have stayed, wondered if he should have stopped running and shook his head.

The answer was clear, wasn't it?

***

Sebastian landed. A nicely wrapped teddy bear tucked in his arm, and in front of him was a little boy in blue, eyes curiously peeking from the safety of his father's back.

"Hello, little one, what's your name?"

A timid shake of hand. "C-Ciel."


End file.
